Malcolm X (2001)
Name: Malcolm X Directed by: Paul A. Levin Joel Zwick Written by: Jeffrey Price Peter S. Seaman Roger S.H. Schulman Produced by: Jonathan Glickman Lee R. Mayes Executive Producers: Gary Barber Roger Birnbaum Co-Producers: Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Associate Producer: Joseph Berger-Davis Director of Photography: Donald Peterman Production Designer: Marcelo Vignali Editor: Declan McGrath Music by: James Newton Howard Original Score Composed and Conducted by: Gavin Greenaway Art Director: Alan Tomkins Set Decorator: Simon Wakefield Costume Designer: Denise Wingate Casting by: Karen Margiotta Mary Margiotta Canadian Casting by: Ross Clydesdale Juli-Ann Kay Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Company: Spyglass Entertainment Release: Tri-Star Pictures Airdate: July 13, 2001 Length: 106 minutes Budget: $5 trillion Box Office: $5 million Pixar Movie Number: 596 Plot Voices *Denzel Washington (as Malcolm X) *Sam Rockwell (as Jailbird) *Jason Lee (as Narrator) *Val Bettin (as Counselor) *John Lithgow (as Police Officer) *Andrew Adamson (as Prison Roommate) *Wallace Shawn (as Security Guard) *Chris Rock (as The Member of the KKK) *Robin Williams (as Mr. Crest) *Peter Linz (as Guy in crowd who saw Malcolm X is dead) *Tyler Bunch (as Guy in crowd who saw Malcolm X is dead) *Jada Pinkett Smith (as Elena Larger) *Lynne Thigpen (as Kate Garner) *Ash Brannon (as Talmadge Hayer) *Rupert Everett (as Guy who welcomes Malcolm X his speech) *Adrian Truss (as President Truman) *Cole Caplan (as Guy in Nation of Islam) *Richard Linklater (as Elijah Muhammad) *Michael McDonald (as Gamilah Lamumba) *Peter Jackson (as Hinton Johnson) *Greg Daniels (as Cassius Clay) *Timothy Dalton (as George Lincoln Rockwell) *Harrison Ford (as Louis Farrakhan, or Louis X) *Robert Downey Jr. (as Guy in crowd from Mecca) *Steve Hickner (as Guy in crowd from Mecca) *James Earl Jones (as Funeral Priest) Home Media Release Malcolm X is released on video and DVD from Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment January 29, 2002. International Info *USA: July 13, 2001 / January 29, 2002 (DVD) *France: July 13, 2001 / January 29, 2002 (French DVD) *Mexico, Argentina & Peru: July 18, 2001 / January 29, 2002 (Spanish-Mexican DVD) *Colombia, Ireland & Madagascar: July 13, 2001 / January 29, 2002 (DVD) *Germany: July 13, 2001 / January 29, 2002 (German DVD) *Singapore, Georgia, South Africa & Philippines: July 13, 2001 / January 29, 2002 (DVD) *Brazil: July 20, 2001 / January 21, 2002 (Brazilian Portuguese DVD) *Japan: July 20, 2001 / January 22, 2002 (Japanese DVD) *Australia: July 27, 2001 / February 5, 2002 (Australian DVD) *UK: August 3, 2001 / February 26, 2002 (UK DVD) *Switzerland & Hong Kong: August 8, 2001 / May 20, 2002 (Cantonese DVD) *Slovenia & Italy: August 10, 2001 / March 4, 2002 (Slovenian DVD) / April 1, 2002 (Italian DVD) *Hungary & Kazakhstan: August 22, 2001 / March 25, 2002 (Hungarian DVD) / June 4, 2002 (Kazakh DVD) *New Zealand: August 31, 2001 / April 15, 2002 (New Zealand DVD) *Guatemala & Chile: September 14, 2001 / April 1, 2002 (Guatemalan DVD) *Indonesia: September 21, 2001 / May 28, 2002 (Indonesian DVD) *Belgium: September 28, 2001 / June 4, 2002 (Flemish DVD) *Malaysia: October 10, 2001 / July 2, 2002 (Malay DVD) *Netherlands: October 24, 2001 / July 2, 2002 (Dutch DVD) *Egypt & Kuwait: October 26, 2001 / June 26, 2002 (Arabic DVD) *Romania: October 26, 2001 / June 19, 2002 (Romanian DVD) *Czech Republic & Slovakia: October 31, 2001 / August 6, 2002 (Czech DVD) / May 6, 2002 (Slovak DVD) *Bulgaria, Russia & Norway: November 2, 2001 / September 17, 2002 (Bulgarian DVD) / July 30, 2002 (Russian DVD) / June 11, 2002 (Norwegian DVD) *Spain: November 2, 2001 / June 4, 2002 (Spanish DVD) *Taiwan & China: November 30, 2001 / May 21, 2002 (Mandarin DVD) *Israel: December 7, 2001 / April 30, 2002 (Hebrew DVD) *Poland: December 14, 2001 / July 2, 2002 (Polish DVD) *South Korea: December 21, 2001 / June 18, 2002 (Korean DVD) *Iceland & Iraq: January 4, 2002 / July 9, 2002 (Icelandic DVD) *Denmark: January 18, 2002 / August 6, 2002 (Danish DVD) *Estonia: January 31, 2002 / July 30, 2002 (Estonian DVD) *Finland: February 7, 2002 / September 3, 2002 (Finnish DVD) *Greece: February 15, 2002 / October 1, 2002 (Greek DVD) *Sweden: February 18, 2002 / November 4, 2002 (Swedish DVD) *Lithuania, Ukraine & Turkey: February 20, 2002 / September 2, 2002 (Ukrainian DVD) / September 24, 2002 (Lithuanian DVD) / September 30, 2002 (Turkish DVD) *Circassian: February 22, 2002 / October 7, 2002 (Kabardian DVD) Aspect Ratios 1.85:1 (Widescreen) 1.33:1 (Fullscreen) DVD Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #This is the Story of Malcolm (0:00:00-0:04:56) #Six Years Later (0:04:56-0:07:23) #Changing Malcolm's Last Name (0:07:23-0:11:23) #The Robbery (0:11:23-0:15:00) #Meeting Prison Roommates (0:15:00-0:20:13) #The KKK (0:20:13-0:23:48) #Prison Counseling (0:23:48-0:27:18) #Train of Thought (0:27:18-0:30:48) #Out of Prison (0:30:48-0:34:15) #The Nation of Islam (0:34:15-0:38:45) #Malcolm X Studies (0:38:45-0:40:34) #Louis X (0:40:34-0:43:57) #Ranting NOI (0:43:57-0:48:39) #Book Publisher (0:48:39-0:52:14) #What A Wonderful World (0:52:14-0:55:10) #Free Speech (0:55:10-0:58:34) #Muhammad (0:58:34-1:01:59) #Eyeballing the NOI (1:01:59-1:03:47) #A Letter from the NOI (1:03:47-1:06:59) #In 1964 (1:06:59-1:10:59) #Writing His Own Stories (1:10:59-1:14:26) #Singing Careers (1:14:26-1:18:25) #Remember When Martin Luther Showed Up (1:18:25-1:21:34) #Booking Travel (1:21:34-1:24:52) #From Britain to Mecca (1:24:52-1:28:01) #Discussion/Malcolm X Dies (1:28:01-1:32:02) #The Funeral (1:32:02-1:37:49) #End Credits (1:37:49-1:45:59) *Audio Set-Up **English (2-Channel / Dolby Digital) **Français/French **Español/Spanish **Português/Portuguese **Deutsch/German **日本語/Japanese *Subtitles **English **French **Portuguese **Spanish *Special Features **Deleted Scenes **Trailers **Commentary with Paul A. Levin and Joel Zwick with Gary & Roger Previews Coming Soon to Theaters *My Big Fat Greek Wedding Trailer (In Theaters April 26) Coming Soon to Home Video *A.I.: The Artificial Intelligence (Coming to DVD and Video March 5) *Kermit's Swamp Years Teaser Trailer (Available Only on VHS and DVD Summer 2002) Now Available on Home Video *The Trumpet of the Swan Trailer (Now Playing) *Rat Race Trailer (Now Available on Video and DVD) Quotes *Malcolm X/Quotes Other Languages *Malcolm X/Other Languages Language Dubs *Malcolm X/Language Dubs Category:2001 Films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Theatrical films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s